The kinetics of taurine will be examined in normal and hypertrophying hearts. Various pharmacological and work stresses will be applied to the isolated perfused heart, and the effect of these stresses on uptake and release of taurine and other amino acids will be studied. in addition, the mutual effects of inorganic ions and amino acids on transport will also be examined. A number of pharmacological agents will be tested for their effect on ventricular hypertrophy. This will be with the objectives of gaining insight into the process of hypertrophy, and of obtaining information of possible therapeutic usefulness.